You Mean Everything to Me
by luvs2shop721
Summary: What if when Nate went to stop Serena, she made him realize that he still has feelings for Blair. Set after "The Treasure of Serena Madre" N/B/C,D/S/Tripp, possibly more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Serena, wait, don't go." Nate shouted as Serena was about to enter Tripp's limo.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Serena replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm just trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life," Nate stated desperately.

Serena closed the limo door, this was gonna take a while and she didn't want Tripp to hear their conversation.

"How are you so sure that it's a mistake, anyways, it's none of your business, it's my mistake to make."

"It's none of my business, Serena I love you. And its, it's just, every girl I care about is attracted to forbidden guys, whether its you and a married guy or Blair and a womanizer, I'm just not gonna let this happen, it's a big mistake, I couldn't stop Blair so now I'm stopping you." Nate struggled to say all that was in his mind. He just couldn't let Serena throw her life away, her life would become a disaster if she got involved with a married Congressmen. He couldn't stop Blair from getting involved with Chuck, in which a heartbreak was inevitable, he just couldn't get Blair back, but Serena hadn't fully made up her mind yet, so he had a better chance with her.

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" Serena said as it dawned on her what was happening.

"What, no, didn't you hear, I want you, I'm trying to stop you, I'm here with you." Nate proclaimed, desperately trying to convince that he had no leftover feelings for Blair, but even he knew that that wasn't true.

"No, what I heard was that you still care about her and that you regret letting her get away." Serena replied.

"What, no I didn't say that." Nate stated shakingly.

"You might of not said the exact words but you implied it. Just admit it you still love her." Serena demanded.

"Stop." Nate replied desperately.

"And it kills you that she's with your best friend."

"Serena I'm warning you."

"You love her and you never stopped, why can't you just-"

"Okay fine I love her but what am I supposed to do? Huh? Shout it out from the fucking rooftops. She's completely happy with my best friend, and they're completely in love with each other. It's too late."

"It's never too late to tell the love of your life that you well, love her."

"It is too late, it's not like I can convince her to leave Chuck and its not like I can just steal her away."

"Nate, it's not high school anymore, its time to grow up, no more playing games, just tell her how you feel and everything will fall into place."

"No, everything will not fall into place, nothing between me and her has ever been that simple."

"It is that simple, just tell her how you feel."

"How are you so sure?" Nate said with a slight smile.

"Because I am seldom wrong." Serena replied with a smirk.

Tripp rolled down the limo's tinted window.

"I hate to interrupt but we really have to go Serena, before Maureen comes down and tries to stop us."

"Yeah I'll be right in."

She looked at Nate.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just need to figure out some stuff, go, have fun."

Serena opened the limo door.

"Are you sure?" Serena said hesitantly, already halfway in the limo.

"Yeah, just one thing though."

Serena closed the door and stared intently at the forlorn boy in front of her through the open window.

"What?"

"Don't break my cousin's heart." Nate said with a sincere smile.

Serena smiled broadly. He was going to be okay.

Tripp stuck his head out the window, "Thanks man."

"Have fun guys."

"Bye!" Both Serena and Tripp said.

The limo took off and Nate watched as it drove further and further away from him, he could of sworn he heard them laughing even though the limo was already miles away. He hoped that everything would work out for them.

Blair stepped out into the open air, thankful for the fresh air (well not exactly fresh since it was New York) she needed it after the disastrous Thanksgiving dinner. So many secrets had been revealed, she normally thrived from this but today was somehow different, probably because it was revealed that Nate still had feelings for Serena.

She really shouldn't care, they (she and Nate) weren't together anymore and she shouldn't care, but she does, it was really bothering her. She just wanted to go home, take a relaxing bubble bath and pack to go to Paris. She felt a hand on her back, and was surprised to be disappointed that it was Chuck, why was she feeling this way?

"Ready to go?" He asked while leading her to the limo in front of them.

"Yeah, we really need to get going, we need to pack for our big adventure to Paris, I just can't wait!" Eleanor replied as she stepped into the limo.

Just as Chuck and Blair were about to follow suit, something caught Blair's eyes.

It was Nate with a sad look on his handsome face. Oh oh, she thought. He was so cute even though he looked so troubled. Did something happen with Serena, obviously it didn't work out since he looked so miserable, she couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction. Stop it Blair! You guys are broken up and besides he doesn't love you anymore and plus you have a loving boyfriend whom you love back. She briefly talked herself out of her feelings but the reassurance was all lost again when she looked at him again. Only he had that affect on her.

Chuck followed her stare and saw his disheveled looking best friend. He looked at her for her approval, she nodded slightly and watched her boyfriend walk toward her ex-boyfriend.

To be continued…

I'm sorry to ask this but please review!!!


	2. A Little Too Not Over You

Hey Everyone!

So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, this if for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: A little too not over you

"Hey man." Chuck put his hand firmly on Nate's shoulder.

"Chuck what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be packing your bags and jetting off to Paris" _with Blair_, he thought bitterly.

"How can I possibly have fun knowing my best friend needs me?" Chuck replied sincerely. Nate was glad, he didn't want his best friend to spend even more time with the girl he loved. Wait, did he just admit that?

"So… I'm expecting that things didn't go well with Serena." Chuck said reluctantly.

"She ran off with Trip, no surprise." Nate stated, slightly annoyed he kind of wanted to be alone, and there was also the fact that whenever Chuck was around he was reminded of why he and Blair would never be together. But Chuck probably thought that he was just upset because Serena ran off with Trip, which had nothing to do with it, he was just not over Blair.

* * *

"I really hope it's not too late for them." Serena stated as they pulled away from where Nate was standing.

Trip immediately knew what Serena was referring to. "I don't think that things were ever really over for them."

"Yeah I mean there was always something. They've just been through so much together."

"I know, but it's just, no matter what, with everything that happened, they're just meant to be together. I mean I've never seen Nate as happy as he is with Blair, and I'm sure that the feeling is mutual. Nothing has ever been that simple for them but it'll always be them in the end. Its like Fate tears them apart just to bring them back together."

"Wow that was deep, I'm impressed." Serena laughed her little girl laugh. "I mean its sucks that he has to go through the uncertainty you know, like he has to try to pour out his heart to someone who he thinks might not know feel that they same way and he doesn't know the outcome or repercussions of saying how he feels."

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about that."

"Me too." She leaned it to kiss him, everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Blair Waldorf took a quick peek at her ex-boyfriend before she stepped into the limo, how could he still possibly be that hot with that hopeless expression on his face? _Why am I thinking about this?_ She thought that she was completely, 100% over her ex, but then why was she secretly happy that it didn't work out between him and Serena? Maybe this trip to Paris sans Nate and Chuck was exactly what she needed, a chance to think things through and a chance to clear her mind. Because it was probably just a fluke or something, she couldn't possibly be into Nate again, could she? She needed to get out of here but just as she was about to close the door, her mother spoke up.

"Blair, where's Chuck, we are going to miss our flight." She quickly looked at her Cartier watch and gasped. "It's already 10:02, goodness Blair get him into this limo this instant."

"He's not coming." Blair stated bluntly.

"And why not?"

"He's staying behind to comfort Nate, things didn't work out between him and Serena." Blair grinned at the last part. But this did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"Well why aren't you." Eleanor demanded.

"Why am I not what?"

"Staying back to comfort Nate." There were clearly some unresolved issues between her daughter and Nate and she wanted Blair to fix things, Eleanor could tell that her daughter wasn't happy and if she needed a little push, then so be it.

"Because things between Nate and I are way over." She wished it were true.

"You don't have to be in a relationship to be a good friend. I mean I remember in that short time you guys were friends after the Vanderbilt party, I remembered you telling me how happy you were and how you were glad to have him back in your life."

"It's just that- that Nate and I have never been just friends, there was always something more than that and the only way to avoid that intense feeling is just to just avoid him altogether."

"What does that mean anyways, 'You've never been just friends'? Weren't you friends after the Vanderbilt party? I mean maybe you and Nate didn't work out because you weren't friends."

"That's exactly what Nate said." Blair grinned at the thought.

"Go Blair, be a good friend. There will always be another chance go to Paris, but there may never be a time where Nate needs you as much as he does now."

"You always know how to manipulate me mother." Blair replied jokingly.

"Right and it's a trait that you inherited, now go!"

"Alright mother," Blair opened the limo door and stepped out, but before closing the door, she peeked in and exclaimed to her mother, "have fun! And… thank you."

"Bye darling, good luck!" She knew she did the right thing by pushing Blair, she just looked so happy. If she had went to Paris, she would have regretted not being there for Nate and would have been completely miserable. If its one thing she admired about her daughter, it was her loyalty and caring nature toward her friends and loved ones.

* * *

"What do you say we get out of here?" Chuck blurted out.

"What?" Nate replied slightly annoyed.

"You know, bar-hopping, drown your sorrows in alcohol." Chuck said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, I am not turning into Chuck Bass."

"Well then you shouldn't have chosen me to be your best friend, come on Nathaniel, lets go." Chuck started dragging him towards the sidewalk in search of an available taxi.

"Go where?" Blair came from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Blair… what are-?" Nate asked confusedly, trying to rack his brain for words to express what he wanted to say.

"Surprised Nate?" Blair smiled.

"Seems like our dear Nathaniel needs some cheering up and I was just going to take him to go bar-hopping, if that's okay with you." He quickly added.

Nate Archibald never thought that Chuck Bass would ever be whipped.

"It's more than alright because I will be joining you guys." Blair demanded.

"Um but-" Nate stuttered, it was one thing to hang out with Chuck but the fact that Blair was joining them meant that he would have to watch them be all couple-y with each other, and he didn't know if he could handle that. Seeing them together would constantly remind of how much he messed up with Blair and how he should have fought harder for her, he was just not over her and now he had to watch her and his best friend be all cute and right for each other right when he realized that he was still in love with her. Wait, he was still in love with her?

_It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is._

But before he could soul search any further, Blair interrupted his thoughts, "Nate, I missed Paris for you, you are letting me come with you."

Nate chuckled, just as demanding and difficult as ever, but that was how he fell for her in the first place, that she would stop at nothing to get what she wants, and that she was willing to work hard, as much as it took, to get what she wanted while he spent most of his life having things handed to him with little effort at all.

_  
__But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out._

"All right let's just go before I change my mind." Nate finally said.

"What's the hurry Nathaniel, we have all night." Chuck hailed a cab and motioned for Nate and Blair to get in.

What Chuck said really hit him, he had to spend the whole night with the "power couple" while he was still irrevocably still in love with one of them. He was going to back out, make some excuse to go home until Blair looked up at him with her warm brown eyes and took his hand and squeezed it as to reassure him that things will get better, his hand went numb at her touch and she felt her heart flutter as they made contact, there was clearly some unresolved issues between them and there were definitely strong feelings between them.

That was all he needed, he realized, who cares if he had to see them be all cute with each other, he got to spend time with Blair and that's all that mattered. He smiled back at her and got into the taxi and Blair and Chuck followed suit, with, of course, Blair in the middle.

Chuck leaned toward the taxi driver and shouted, "Take us anywhere but here!"

"Stupid kids" the taxi driver muttered.

Suddenly Chuck leaned towards Blair and kissed her neck and they smiled at each other, like two people completely in love, that's because they are in love Nate sadly thought to himself.

This was going to be a very long night.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...._

Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review!

Song credit: "A little too not over you" by David Archuleta

Just a little note, I probably won't be able to update for a while what with the AP testing coming up.


	3. Love Drunk

Hey Everyone!

So here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long, I've been going through a lot, hope you enjoy!

Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot, this if for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Love Drunk

The night turned out to be a disaster for Nate, but anyone could who saw the trio could be convinced otherwise, they looked like young, good looking people who were having fun with a few drinks. But it was torture for Nate to see Blair and Chuck be all well, couple-y with each other, but it sort of confused him as to why he wasn't as miserable about it before talking to Serena about Blair. Then he realized that he was just lying to himself, he was upset every time Blair and Chuck did what he and Blair used to do, tease each other, hold hands (he never imagined Chuck would ever hold hands with anyone, but Blair was an amazing person that anyone would make an exception for), shopping, and Blair giving little gifts just to show Chuck how much she loved him, things like that, they actually did upset Nate, but he would never admit it to himself, until now. But to try to change anything now would make him an ass.

So he tried to drown out the pain like any normal person would, well in Nate's mind, drink and drink his sorrows away. Every time Blair and Chuck were well, Blair and Chuck he would take a big, long sip from his drink. Nate didn't want to stick around Blair and Chuck much longer but he knew he had to look like he was still crushed and heartbroken from the "unfortunate" encounter with Serena, that is until he finds some way to forget about Blair, which was incredibly hard for him to do for she was Blair freaking Waldorf, or he could win her back. But he didn't want to hurt Chuck, despite everything that's happened, Chuck has been a great friend lately. By the end of the night, Nate was incredibly drunk because it seemed that Chuck and Blair were feeling extra affectionate that night, therefore he drank and drank. After a few drinks Chuck got out of his bar stool and said…

"Look I hate to leave you guys but I really have to get some sleep, I have a huge meeting tomorrow. And sleep is the most efficient way to get sober for me."

"What wait, you already planned a meeting, we just canceled the Paris trip." Blair was drunk but not drunk enough to miss that.

"Sorry, but this can be a really great opportunity for me, if wasn't important I wouldn't even think about leaving you. Besides, I really need to work hard to afford your spending habit. " Chuck smirked as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Nate drank another long sip of his drink and ordered the bartender to make him another one.

"I'll- I'll come with you" Blair slurred as she hiccupped, she was definitely starting to be affected by the alcohol.

"No. Have fun, this night will be a supplement for Paris, besides Nathaniel seems to need you more than I do." Chuck glanced at Nate, behind all the empty glasses.

"Bye." Blair said as Chuck kissed her forehead then her pouty lips. Nate reached, yet again, towards his drink which the bartender had just handed to him, and upon seeing it Blair slapped his hand; Chuck took it as his cue to leave.

"Take care man and as cliché as it sounds, there are other fish in the sea." Chuck stated as he walked out of the bar.

Yeah, but the _right_ fish just happens to not be available… Nate thought to himself.

After what seemed like years of awkward silence, Blair finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Your lying, you're not fine."

She could see through the facade, the fake happiness, because it was what she had done herself, she would act like everything was fine when she wasn't.

_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

Nate would see this when they were together, he would never say anything but she could tell he knew when she wasn't herself. When she was unhappy and when something was bothering her, he would do his best to cheer her up, buy her little gifts, watch her favorite movies, try to keep her mind off of what was bothering her, she didn't notice it when they were together, but after their fallout, she realized why he did all those things for her. But Chuck wouldn't see past the facade, beyond the mask if she would say that she was fine, he would just leave it at that because he was so much like her and he would put on a facade as well, but he didn't want anyone to make him feel better and he assumed Blair didn't either. That was one of the reasons why they didn't work sometimes, because they were so similar, but sometimes, it was exactly why they worked.

_The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl in case you haven't heard_

"I think you're sober enough, lets take you home." Blair suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Haha yeah, sorry that you have to drag around a drunk fellow."

"Well at least you're a cute drunk." Blair joked as she hailed a cab. "I mean it's not shameful if you've got looks, you won't look like an idiot, and people will just be so concentrated on your looks."

"You really think that's all I got going for me, looks?" Nate solemnly asked, genuinely hurt.

"What! No that's not what I meant, I – Blair Waldorf you just put your foot in your mouth once again." She struggled to string out her words as Nate chuckled.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever_

"You have a great heart, you never give up on those you truly care about. Like your father, like… me." Blair seriously stated.

"You never went through a drug problem and blamed it on your son, Blair, you weren't half as bad as my dad and you-"

"Just cheated on you with your boyfriend, never really allowed us to work when we could have been absolutely perfect." Blair interrupted; she couldn't let Nate portray her as a great person when she really wasn't. She started to think that she and Nate would have been perfect, yet she kept convincing herself that it wouldn't work from the start, after she learned that he had slept with Serena, she was convinced that it would never work out with him, leading her to self-sabotage their relationship. She was afraid of getting hurt, Nate was the only one that had that effect on her, that feeling that it was her fault instead of his for sleeping with her best friend, that feeling of emptiness when they broke up, like part of her was missing. He was the only one she could truly fall for and he was the only one that could truly tear her apart.

She hesitated before stepping into the taxi. "Nate, you're so much more than a pretty face."

_but now it's over_

AN: Again sorry for the wait and I'll try to update as quick as I can because once school starts, I cant update until like, winter break. Again, please review. Thanks!

Song (and title) credit: "Love Drunk" by boys like girls


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

**AN: Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter, and the gossip girl blast at the beginning includes some stuff I haven't written yet, it will be in the NEXT chapter **

**CH 4: Can't Fight this Feeling**

**S** and **T** trying to escape all of reality (and **T**'s wife Maureen) last seen conversing with **D** and **V** hmmm coincidence, me thinks not. Then again, **S** looked deep in thought coming out of the coffee shop but was quickly done with a kiss from **T** wonder how their whole forbidden love thing will work out in other news...

What's this I see **B**, **N**, and **C** barhopping? But last I saw, **C** left without **B**, but on the _other_ hand N left with B, I can see who has the _upper_ hand, for now. Something tells me that they're about to enter the bermuda love triangle yet again, who will come out victorious this time?

But where there is a question, there is a gossip girl waiting to expose the truth for all. Only for you my darlings.

xoxo

Gossip Girl

GOSSIP MAIL

Dear Gossip Girl

How do I escape a situation in which I have to spend time with my best friend and his girlfriend.

~needsguidence

Dear NeedsG,

My advice, enjoy it! Hey maybe you'll be able to snatch a girl for yourself by the end of the night, its NYC anything can happen in the big apple (pardon the overused cliché).

Dear Gossip Girl,

I might have feelings for my ex! Help!

~lostandconfused

Dear L&C

My advice, go with it, nothing beats an old flame ;)

~GG

"Wait, is that… no way! It's a tiffany board game. I didn't even know these existed!" Blair said, a bit too excited, she couldn't even believe that Nate kept the place that he bought in senior year, for her to move into so they would have a place to spend time with each to other when they went to college. It seemed easy back then, to just move in with a guy she always imagined being with, in home she always pictured herself in. To Blair, it was all about plans and lists, but life always got in the way, to the point where she just decided to go with it- sort of.

"Yeah well I bought it when I um bought this place for us, I know you don't like board games but I thought you would make an exception for this particular one." Nate interrupted her thoughts. He hoped it wouldn't be to overwhelming to bring her to this apartment. But it didn't seem to shake her a bit, maybe she didn't even remember this place, he felt the need to at least bring it up, but he didn't know how it would even help.

"Of course I would have! I remember when we were together you used to love board games and it would annoy the heck out of me as we played Clue and Trivial Pursuit every single Friday night." Blair reminisced.

"But you cared enough for my happiness to play with me, no matter how annoyed you got."

"Just like you would watch Tiffany with me, and say the lines with me…"

"As if we were in it, as if you were Audrey."

"Yeah… that seems forever ago." Blair said slightly sadly.

"But it was fun." Nate insisted.

"Yeah, it was." Blair agreed.

They started to inch closer and closer, about to kiss, overwhelmed by the tension and immense emotion around them but Blair interrupted their possible reconciliation.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

"I can't, we can't do this to Chuck."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Nate smiled sadly, a bit disappointed. Of course Blair would always choose Chuck over Nate, she'd done it before, what made him think this time would be any different. But she was too important to him for him not to try to win her back.

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

"Nate, why did you keep this place? I mean really?" Blair said suddenly.

"I couldn't bare to give it up, I mean it symbolized our new start. And even when I moved in with Chuck at the Empire, a part of me still felt the need to keep it… I don't know how to explain, I felt that as long as I kept this apartment, you would always be a part of me, because this is exactly the type of place you've always pictured yourself living in. And I don't know, I also kind of always had hope that…"

"I would come back to you?" Blair whispered.

Nate didn't say anything, just looked down. He knew she was right, and really, what was the point of arguing with Blair Waldorf?

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

"Listen, I never really apologized for the way thing went down at Prom." Blair blurted all of sudden.

"Look, you don't need to."

"No, Nate don't interrupt me, I do. You were so good to me, and that time you finally wanted me, you were ready for us, and I'm sorry I wasn't."

"I still am ready, if you just say yes." Nate said hopefully. This was it, his window, his chance, all she needed to do was say yes, he would not let her regret it, he would give her everything in the world, all the love in the world if she would just say _yes_.

"Nate I can't do that to Chuck, and I know you can't either. Look, there are some times when I ask myself if I made the right decision, and I look at how happy I am with Chuck and I'm so sure that I did. But then I see you and we have these moments and it makes me doubt myself again."

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for _

"So what, we're just never supposed to hang out at all anymore?" Nate replied with disbelief, afraid that this could mean the end of him and Blair indefinitely, afraid she wouldn't even be present in his life anymore, he didn't want to lose her, he wouldn't be complete without her. He would rather be completely miserable and watch her with Chuck, knowing that she should be with him, if it meant he could at least see her, be with her, even though it would tear him apart to know that he would never have her, just be near her.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

"Of course not, we're friend's we've always been, and we'll always be in each other's lives no matter what happens. And we'll always care for each other, love each other, as friends of course. But, it's just… we have to stop this once and for all, today, right now, we can never be together, we cannot think of each other as more than friends."

"But why?" Nate almost whined, he felt almost like a baby, this is what Blair Waldorf does to you.

"Because then it'll make it easier for us to lose those feelings we have for each other, that if acted upon, will hurt others, because, it's for the best." Blair knew she wasn't exactly making sense, but Nate wasn't the smartest person in the world, so she hoped he would buy it.

"I can't stop this Blair, you think I can just turn my feelings for you on and off? It doesn't work that way! You mean too much to me, your too amazing for me to just…"

"Nate it's for the best!" Blair had to interrupt her, she couldn't let him sweet talk her, use his Archibald charm, that would undoubetly work to doubt herself, to forget what she was arguing for, and just… give in.

"The best? It's the best to suppress feelings! To act like there's nothing between us when there is!"

"Nate! We can't do this, we can't do this to-"

"Chuck! I know! But he didn't seem to mind to do it to me! Nate replied indignantly.

Oh so this is what it;s about, you want revenge on Chuck, is that it? Well leave me the hell out of it."

"No! It is not out of spite for him and I'm not using you for some twisted revenge scheme. You know, me I'm not your or Chuck. I just… I don't know what to do Blair, I'm… I'm in love you Blair."

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

**AN: I apologize for the very, very long delay. But it's just I've been working on my college applications and I'm done! Well, except for Stanford and Columbia hahaha but seriously I'm sorry! There will never be this long of a delay I promise! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, Review! **

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, except my ideas ****.**


End file.
